Fairy's Fool
by dmclover99
Summary: The sea of uncouciousness is where all souls go when they die and are born. But what happens when a certain guild meets a new wildcard in the making? A new wild card will make his presence known in Fiore. And will start a journey that will change his life and others forever.
1. I'm back bitches!

**Geuss who's Back? That's right guys tis I the great dmc how's going guys I am back to writing. But I have decided to stop RWBY: Crisis Core and start on this project. The Fairy's Fool. Now it will be a work in progress so bare with me. I am out of my depression and ready to write again so kick back and relax and see y'all next chapter.** **So until then see yah.**


	2. Opening 1 (wake up get up get out there)

**Sup guys here's the opening for the first cluster of chapters so enjoy oh and if you are wonder yes all the openings are Persona based. Well here it is.**

 **(Wake up, get up, get out there. Opening 1)**

 **Instrumental-** We open up on a scene with a red backdrop with pieces of buildings and the Fairy Tail guild popping into existence and a shadowed figure (Main character) jumping from the main building. We then move to a cathedral with a shirtless figure (Grey) jumping of said building. Then we next move to a park and a armored figure with long flowing hair (Erza) running across the ground. Then we shift to a rail way with a scarf wearing figure (Natsu) jumping of onto a sign then leaping away in the opposite direction while doing a backflip. A train speeds away while someone lands on it then pulls of a two toned mask with black on one side and white on the other. He then pulls it off with his face being revealed. He smiles as he looks forward. He has short hair that is spiky in the back. As the train runs forward he jumps of the side and holds himself as he flips through the air and into a sea of people. A flash of black and white a spirit with armor and wings and a sword flies into the air. The title then appears **Fairy's Fool**.

 **"Who am i? Am I not unique? Maybe I'm not here at all."** \- The short haired boy from before appears and starts dancing like he is ice skating in the rain as it starts pouring.

 **"Look at the fakers blinding us with lies, there breakers of us all."** \- The scarf wearing boy from before who's hair is now colored pink and is now spiky because it is seen up close. He breaks into a run and then jumps onto a railing and starts sliding on it down a hill but then immediately regrets it as he looks like he is about barf.

 **"Oh it's useless. What could it mean that we're here."** \- The shirtless guy is in a alley way and is using icy mist to write messages on the walls. Once he is done he faces the entrance to the alley with the words saying 'Never give in, never give up.' and 'Fairy Tail forever'.

 **"Can we make a difference? If we don't brake out of here."** \- The armored girl with flowing hair began twirling in place in the rain.

 **"Wake up, get up, get out there."** \- A anthroprophic blue cat flys with bird wings and as it turns out that he is apart of a magic picture with two woman, one short and petite and the other tall and busty, (Levy, and Lucy respectively) staring at said picture.

 **"Raise your voice against liers!"** \- The short girl reading over some ancient text with a special pair of magic glasses.

 **"Feed your anger like fire."** \- The short girl now scribbling some notes and she pointed her pen at a non desclosed direction. And the camera shifts to said direction.

 **"Why does nobody want change?"** \- A door is opened by young woman wearing a dark blue flowing dress with yellow eyes. She then bowes and motions to the inside of a apothecary with a long nosed old man who has blood shot eyes. We zoom in on his eyes.

 **"Just imagine your out there.** **Swatting lies in the making. Can't go fast without breaking. If you hold on life won't change."** \- Now this time for the finale of this wonderful opening, we see everyone sliding down a wet and slippery road way in there own fashion.

(The main character with his legs spread apart and his back arched. Grey meanwhile is sliding with hands on the ground forwards. Natsu on the other hand was sprawled out on the ground. Erza was sliding while moving with the grace of a ballerina. Lucy was sliding while holding happy and then flung him forwards in the air.)

 **Hope y'all enjoyed that bit because we start this adventure next chapter. The openings are something I will make for every new arc so as I said last chapter kick back and relax.**


	3. Prolouge: The Velvet Room

**Well here is the official prologue chapter to Fairy's Fool. This is were you will all see the Velvet Room in a spectacular Fairy Tail fashion. This is were the protag who's name will be revealed within this chapter. So kick back, relax, and grab a soda or a water and some popcorn. Now it's time for it to begin.**

 **(Cue The aria for everyone's souls)**

"Welcome to the velvet room." Spoke a calm voice from a black void. As the darkness dissipates it reveals what looks like an apothecary. But something feels off. This place has a strange air about it.

In the middle of the apothecary a desk is laid out as a long nosed man wearing a dapper suit and tie sat on the other side as if he was the owner of this establishment.

"My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place is realm that exists between mind and mater, dream and reality." the long nosed fellow said to someone.

"Yes welcome indeed." said a kind female voice. Sitting next to Igor was a young woman with long flowing white hair. She had yellow eyes and was wearing dark blue sun dress that covered her from her legs to her ankles. Another aspect of her that was striking was her beauty.

"This is Diane, a resident like myself. You are on a journey that will change you and others around you. Now I ask you a question young man." the long nosed fellow said to that same someone. "Do you believe in fortune telling? Each reading is done with the same cards but the result is always different."

Just as that question was asked a stack of tarot cards are materialised in front of Igor. Then with a wave of his hand the cards spread out into a circle with seven of them forming a circle an his desk. Igor then flipped the middle card. The card showed the image of a odd looking tower with lightning striking the center and the top half falling, two figures are falling off both sides.

"The Tower in the upright position indicates the immediate future." Igor explained. He then flipped the right center card. The card flipped and revealed a picture of a moon and a lobster hovering over the ocean.

"Ah, very interesting , it seems your destiny is similar to a previous guest we had. The moon in the upright position represents hesitation in your journey." Igor said as the cards disappeared.

"You have been chosen by my masters master to partake in this journey to find one's self and protect those around you." Diane said. She then motioned to some vials that were behind her master. "Each potion represents a different destiny for you, should you choose wrong it will spell the end for you. But do not worry should something happen it might also lead to another destiny you may never know."

"Now please accept this gift." Igor said as a golden key materialised in the air above the table. "This will let you come here when ever you wish. Oh and I forgot to mention that this place is only available to those who have formed a contract with us. But do not worry about that now. Now return to the real world and may we meet again."

Now just as quickly as the room appeared it soon vanished from sight.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that little tid bit of a prolouge for a little while think of the next chapter good bye for now my good viewers.**


End file.
